


nice to meet you

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fanart, First Meetings, Friendship, Illustration, Love, M/M, Playgrounds, Rickyl, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick's first meeting on the playground.  Inspired by eyeus' "first taste of love bittersweet "</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/gifts).




End file.
